Ice (Ice Breaker)
Ice is a common object encountered in every level of the Ice Breaker series. In every level of Ice Breaker, there is usually much ice around, or at least some ice. Vikings are frozen in ice, and have to be aided to the longboat by the player, who with their sword has got to cut ice. There are a few variations of ice which act differently, and can be used in different ways. The Ice Breaker of a longboat carries a hammer which can smash any types of ice, but is unable to destroy large pieces of ice, this signified by him hitting the ice and only hearing a sound of him hitting it. Normal ice Normal ice is the most common type of Ice encountered in the Ice Breaker series. frozen in normal ice]] Appearance Normal ice appears white coloured and translucent, with sometimes swirls visible. Game information Normal ice does not have a special ability, which all types of ice later on in the series would have. Of all the types of ice in the Ice Breaker series, Vikings appear trapped in this type the most. Objects may sometimes be embedded in the ice, the only way being able to get rid of it is cutting the ice piece it is attached to. Normal ice appears in all levels of the first Ice Breaker, appearing not as many times in Ice Breaker: The Red Clan, as new types of ice were introduced. In Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage, ice serves the same purpose as the other games. However, ice cannot be fired from cannons, but can stick onto troll snot. Rocket ice Rocket ice is a type of ice introduced in Ice Breaker, and also appearing in Ice Breaker: The Red Clan. Appearance Rocket ice has a similar appearance to normal ice, only having different designs and being a combination of blue and purple. Game information When a piece of rocket ice is cut off, yellow bubbles shoot out of the area that is cut off, causing it to rocket in a direction at high speeds. It is usually used in levels to move trapped Vikings to another area of the level, or the Drakkar. When sliced, the rocket ice will infinitely propel itself, unless the player resets the level or the ice goes off screen. Rocket ice usually appears in levels in small amounts. This type of ice can be difficult to use, as the direction at which it rockets can differ depending on how big a slice the player makes with their sword. The smaller the rocket ice is, the faster it will propel. On the other hand, the larger the ice is, the slower it will propel. Floating ice Floating ice is another type of ice introduced in Ice Breaker: The Red Clan. Appearance Floating ice has got a similar appearance to rocket ice, only being lighter in colour. Game information Floating ice possesses the ability to float, making it impossible for it to sink. The ice appears to have air bubbles trapped inside it, which may be the cause of its ability to float. It appears early in Ice Breaker: The Red Clan, and appears usually in large amounts. References Category:Interactive objects Category:Recurring interactive objects